Do You Still Think That?
by AyeAnnamae
Summary: Post Sky Witch, PB recalls the song Marceline's song "I'm Just Your Problem" Revised first chapter up! Tell me what you think so far :3


UPDATE : The new, revamped first chapter! R&R please ^o^

(Post Sky Witch, PB recalls the song Marceline's song "I'm Just Your Problem")

Upon exiting the Sky Witch's house, Marceline flew out of the doors faster than Bubblegum could scream "Whee!" She flew in a loop, dived, and soared in the strange dimension Maja's house was put it. Marceline laughed and dove into the water, finally exiting the dreaded place.

"I seriously can't thank you enough, P-bubs!" Marceline exclaims as she hugs Hambo with all her might. The Candy Kingdom Ruler could never recall seeing the Vampire Queen this happy in ages. "After the longest time, we're finally reunited!" Marceline's eyes gleam as she gazed at her teddy bear. "I haven't seen Hambo in hundreds of years! Man, he needs to get some work done."

The two continued to fly over the Land of Ooo. "I do whatever I can help someone in need, it is what a noble princess should do." Princess Bubblegum replied as she hugged Marceline tighter. The Vampire's scent filling her like it did this morning.

Marceline smiled and looked over her shoulder to meet gazes with the princess. "How did you do that anyways? Get Hambo back? You kick some witch butt?"  
Bubblegum's face fell flat. She suddenly remembered that under her coat was no longer her favorite shirt she wore every night to bed. She felt cold, naked. Unprotected by the cloth that was once worn by one of the dearest people in her life. "Oh," she started, not wanting to tell Marceline just yet. "yeah, I beat Maja real bad. She had to beg for mercy." PB lied, her voice and confidence unwavering.

"I have to hand it to you, princess," Marceline replied as she looked back The Candy Kingdom was near. "What you did was really amazing. I can't… I'm at a loss for words." Marceline took a quick glance at her passenger. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Bonnibel replied, a smug expression masking her misery. She began to think of all the mornings she had woken up in that shirt, sniffing it just to feel close the vampire again. The shirt was like a hug she could wear all night long when she tossed and turned in her bed made for two.

The Candy Kingdom was right below them as they began to soar down. It was quiet for awhile, that was until Princess Bubblegum asked a peculiar question.  
"Do you still think that?" she asked, not knowing the words escaped her mouth.

"Think what?" Marcy inquired. The two stepped onto solid ground, making their way towards the castle. No Candy People were out, and the streets were quiet. The two walked in synchronized steps.

"Everything you sang that one day we fought the door lord," PB started. Her throat seemed to close up on her. The words came out without properly processing it. "Do you still think you're just my problem?" Bubblegum's heart pounded in her chest, and she begged Glob to silence the rapid beats in her. She knew couldn't take the question back, or change the subject. Their steps clicked on the drawbridge of her fortress.

Marceline's eyebrows drew together. "PB, after all this, you are no where near a problem." She chuckled, the mood seemed to lighten up. Despite Marcy's laugh always reminded Bubblegum of mischief, it still eased her aching heart. "Because you got Hambo back for me, I could just-"

Peppermint Butler came out from the front doors of her fortress. "Princess! We were knocked out for several hours! The kingdom was worried sick. Where have you been?"

"I've-"

"No time, we require you for an issue in the Fire Kingdom!" Peppermint Butler pushed against her legs; forcing Bonnibel into the castle. Before the Banana Guards could manage to close the doors, Marceline gave a sympathetic look.

"Responsibility requires sacrifice." She simply stated, waved, and flew.

The doors closed. Bubblegum's heart dropped as she watched the vampire flew up and away. The princess repeated the words she spoke with sadness dripping from every syllable. "Responsibility requires sacrifice."

Several hours pasted as Princess Bubblegum attended to her duties as ruler. The only room lit in the entire kingdom was where she and Peppermint Butler flipped through the documents. "Flame King surely is a troubled man to be dealt with, your majesty."

PB sighed as she read the final page, signed it, and handed it to Peppermint Butler. "Yeah,yeah," Princess Bubblegum said cheerlessly.

"Is something wrong, your majesty?" Her noble butler inquired as he organized the papers, and prepared them to be sent. "Did something happen while you were out with that vampire?" He scowled upon the thought of the hooligan.

Princess Bubblegum ignored the question as she began to exit the room. "Good night, Peppermint Butler," she told him from halfway out the door. "Don't stay up too late," the princess advised.

"W-wait! Princess! Was it something I said?" Peppermint Butler called after her. It was too late; she was already up the stairs, heading for her bedroom.  
Bubblegum stripped the coat off, finding herself only in shorts and her brassière. She hugged her unclothed body. She searched her dresser for something to sport. She rummaged through the various sweaters and t-shirts. Nothing appealed to her. She simply threw on a night gown she hadn't worn in ages. Lying down in the pitch darkness of her room, PB chewed the inside of her cheek, holding back her sobs. The princess clenched a pillow against her face, using it to catch the tears.

"I miss her." Princess Bubblegum said as the words stayed in her head. Pulsing, throbbing in her dome. She couldn't do anything but cry. She missed her scent, her presence, her embrace, her everything. The shirt she gave to her was the only thing that allowed her to sleep peacefully at night. It was Marceline's stand-in. It was the glue that kept the princess together.

Now, it was gone.


End file.
